LE REDEMPTEUR
by Roxylady
Summary: Il n'y a pas que Baba Yaga comme légende dans le monde fermé des tueurs...


**LE REDEMPTEUR**

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans le métro, des siècles qu'il n'avait pas connu la peur de vivre comme un chien, des siècles qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une douleur aussi vive. Seul, blessé, sans aucune aide depuis son excommunication du Continental, John ne pouvait que se planquer en attendant d'avoir un flingue et des balles, son corps trahissant une fatigue grandissante et un besoin de soins immédiats, luxe qu'il ne pouvait décemment se permettre avec un contrat international de 15 millions sur sa tête, du moins aux dernières nouvelles.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se posait même plus la question, son esprit tourneboulant dans son crâne à la recherche d'une issue qu'il ne trouverait sans doute jamais. Peu lui importait de mourir, il voulait juste du repos, du repos et des soins. Il sentait la douleur brûler chaque pore de sa peau, le sang coulant le long de sa cuisse gauche, maculant l'asphalte du métro new yorkais. Il se sentait partir comme un voleur à la petite semaine, ressentant son feu intérieur s'éteindre seconde après seconde. Il repensa à Helen, à ses baisers contre son cou, à leurs étreintes passionnées et leur amour sans faille, ou presque. S'il avait eu la force, il aurait pleuré de désespoir. La rage disparaissait elle aussi, laissant naître une certaine paix que seule l'agonie peut offrir à des gens comme lui, aux damnés du monde.

Dans son brouillard intérieur, une image furtive prit une naissance inattendue : il repensa à la légende urbaine du rédempteur. S'il était perçu comme Baba Yaga dans le milieu qu'il avait servi corps et âme, il existait une autre chanson, un autre conte que les hitmen se racontaient avant de partir dans une tâche impossible.

 _« Quand on est prêts à tout lâcher, le rédempteur nous donne la grâce de nous racheter »_ Aurélio dans leurs jeunes années en était convaincu et il avait réussi à convaincre celui qui deviendrait Monsieur Wick, le croquemitaine. Dans ce métro puant et dégueulasse, dans l'agonie de celui qui a tout perdu, John se força à espérer la venue du rédempteur. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu mais beaucoup d'histoires se racontaient sur son compte. Parfois un homme, souvent une femme, telle la dame blanche des autoroutes dangereuses et obscures, il ou elle venait chercher les âmes damnées qui étaient prêtes à passer dans un monde de jouissance et de gloire. Certains avaient cru apercevoir une ombre, entendre un cri, des coups de feu, une respiration éteinte... une ombre, le rédempteur était l'ombre des anges sans ailes et à cet instant précis, il était certain que John n'aurait plus la force ni l'énergie de voler au plus haut des cieux. Il se laissa alors couler contre le bitume, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il entendit une sorte de musique d'outre tombe, une musique de funérailles avant d'embrasser le néant, avant de réduire Baba Yaga à un silence bienvenu.

Il fut presque déçu de se réveiller. Il reconnu le lieu immédiatement, le château de Bower King et de ses sbires au look de clodos éduqués. Le lieu sentait le désinfectant et les drogues dures médicamenteuses. Il tenta de se lever de sa couche froide en inox. La douleur lui explosa le flanc et il ne put réprimer un hurlement. Il fut surpris d'entendre sa propre souffrance résonner dans la pièce. Il s'était rarement entendu exprimer sa faiblesse et cela lui donnait la nausée. Ou peut-être était-ce les effets secondaires des calmants que Bower avait dû lui administrer à hautes doses. Il se leva malgré tout en serrant les dents et sortit difficilement de la pièce. L'obscurité et le silence l'accueillirent. Il restait tant bien que mal sur ses gardes, les opiacés hospitaliers annihilant une partie de ses réflexes et de sa réflexion. Il rampait plus qu'il ne marchait mais cela lui était égal : il devait sortir de ce lieu, il le sentait, une intuition prenant le pas sur sa migraine persistante. Il se tenait péniblement au mur crasseux qui lui servait de béquille quand soudain, il entendit une respiration. Il se retourna et réprima un cri de douleur.

 **-Ce n'est pas très prudent de déambuler dans ce couloir en aussi mauvais état. Mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête n'est-ce pas Johnathan ?**

 **-Winston.**

Il n'eut pas la force de se demander ce que son mentor faisait dans ce couloir miteux à l'odeur de trafics et de stups. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction qu'il tombait face contre son épaule. La douleur redoubla d'intensité et il s'accrocha à Winston comme un morpion au cul d'un pouilleux. Mister Continental aurait pu le tuer en une seconde mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il l'aida à se diriger lentement vers un canapé en aussi mauvais état que lui. Il l'y allongea doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas lui infliger d'autres douleurs et prit place sur un fauteuil cradingue en face de lui.

 **-Johnathan, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Bower a réellement fait un excellent travail. Tu n'es pas très respectueux du cadeau qu'il t'a offert ! 6 heures sur le billard John, une minutie de cette sorte se doit d'être respectée.**

Il crut entendre le son de l'ironie transparaître dans sa voix chaleureuse et paternelle. Il sourit.

 **-Tu n'as jamais été obéissant, John... tu ne changeras jamais !**

 **-Que fais-tu ici Winston ?**

John ne gaspillait pas sa salive en mots. Il avait toujours préféré les actes aux paroles. Cette nature s'était intensifiée à la mort de ses parents, puis à la mort du tueur de ses parents et enfin au décès d'Helen. Le silence était son seul vrai confident. Il le préférait au bruit tonitruant des promesses non tenues et des mots décevants et sans réelle portée.

 **-Et bien, disons que je viens rendre visite à un ami.**

 **-Un ami ? Winston, s'il te plaît...**

John n'avait jamais été très doué pour dissimuler sa colère. Il serrait les poings et les dents, un peu à cause de la douleur, beaucoup à cause de la phrase proférée par celui qui l'avait excommunié et mis en exil, pour ne pas dire condamné à une mort certaine qui rechignait apparemment à venir.

 **-John, tu connais les règles, et tu connais mon point de vue à ce sujet. Cependant, tu connais aussi ma profonde loyauté à ton égard. Je suis venu car je me fais du souci pour toi, sincèrement.**

Sa voix prit un ton encore plus paternel et John fut troublé de constater sa sincérité absolue. Lui non plus ne gaspillait pas sa salive. John ne sut que répondre, il préféra garder le silence, rester dans une zone de confort toute relative au regard des circonstances.

 **-John, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais que tu me suives et que tu me fasses confiance. Ce n'est pas le gérant du Continental qui te parle, mais le mentor et l'ami.**

Il aurait pu dire le père, cela aurait sonné de la même façon.

 **-Je n'ai pas trop le choix je suppose.**

 **-Tu as toujours eu le choix, Johnathan. Je ne suis pas un homme qui prône la force imbécile sur la vulnérabilité. Je te connais, malgré ton état tu peux me tuer à tout moment. On ne force pas le croquemitaine à nous suivre. On l'y invite avec toute la politesse dont nous pouvons faire preuve.**

 **-Monsieur Wick.**

Charon fit son apparition dans la pièce à la lumière tamisée et poussiéreuse des squats miteux de New York. John fit un signe de tête dans sa direction et tenta de se lever du canapé. Cette fois, il ne put rester silencieux tant la douleur fut fulgurante. Il retomba sur le sofa, entouré d'un nuage de poussière. Il le regarda danser devant ses yeux avant de s'évanouir.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **-Doucement John. Tes blessures vont se rouvrir.**

Il reconnut la voix d'Addy, chaude comme une lampée de bourbon après une journée difficile.

 **-Laisse-moi t'aider je te prie.**

Il se laissa faire et sourit lorsqu'elle lui permit de s'asseoir dans un immense lit king size. Il la remercia en silence et tourna sa tête dans toutes les directions.

 **-Tu es chez moi. Enfin, chez Winston qui me permet de vivre ici sans payer de loyer. Personne ou presque ne connaît ce lieu, tu es donc en sécurité.**

En sécurité avec Addy aussi proche de lui dans la même pièce ? Une partie de lui en doutait fortement.

 **-Ou presque...**

 **-Seuls Winston, Charon et moi connaissons cet endroit.**

 **-Cela fait déjà trois . Et cela fait beaucoup Addy.**

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans ses prunelles noir de jais. Il se surprit à être incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'une femme, une éternité depuis qu'il avait clos ceux de sa défunte épouse. Il sentit l'émotion l'envahir, une tristesse abyssale, une lassitude sans fond et sans nom, une souffrance sans commune mesure. Elle dut le sentir aussi car elle le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

 **-Addy...**

 **-John, tu es épuisé... et je ne parle pas de fatigue physique. Lâche prise, s'il te plaît. Tu peux me faire confiance... après tout ce qu'on a vécu...**

Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours été là dans les sales moments, pour ne pas dire dans les pires. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa son corps se détendre complètement contre le sien. Elle lui embrassa le front et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Son odeur lui rappelait leur jeunesse commune : les squats, la rue, la chaleur humaine lors des rudes hivers new yorkais, les rires et les larmes entre deux missions, entre deux passes, entre deux joints, entre deux moments de tendresse volée dans un monde dur à en crever à chaque seconde.

 **-Hum... ça fait un bien fou... merci...**

Il voulut se dégager de ses bras, mais Addy l'y maintint, sans le forcer, sans le supplier non plus. Alors, il y resta. Des minutes, des heures, sa respiration calée sur celle d'Addy, dans un mouvement synchrone et mélancolique. Il réussit à oublier sa condition et sa douleur et se permit de la serrer à son tour, d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou et de laisser les larmes se déverser sans aucun bruit. Elle fit de même. Elle lâcha prise et le serra un peu plus fort. John ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, à partager leur souffrance et leur nostalgie d'un temps où ils défiaient la mort avec désinvolture, de ce temps où il n'était que Johnny boy aux yeux de tous. La main d'Addy caressait ses cheveux, la sienne caressait son dos, synchrone encore, comme lors de leurs ébats désespérés au fin fond d'un squat crado.

 **-John... reste ici et repose-toi s'il te plaît. Permets-moi de panser tes blessures... et de m'occuper de toi, un peu.**

 **-Un peu alors...**

Entendre son rire lui fit du bien. Elle le rallongea avec délicatesse et lui tendit une tasse de café.

 **-Encore chaud. Jordanien. Petit souvenir de mission. Je sais que tu aimes ce café-là.**

 **-Merci Addy.**

Il en dégusta chaque lampée. L'éternité et un jour coulant dans sa gorge sèche. Cela réveilla son estomac qui fit un bruit de tonnerre. Addy se leva et partit quelque part, dans la cuisine sûrement. L'appartement semblait luxueux et immense. Il remarqua les rideaux fermés sur de larges fenêtres. Il n'entendit aucun bruit et en déduit qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les étages d'un haut immeuble. Il repéra les deux portes de la chambre presque malgré lui, les réflexes ayant la vie dure. Il regarda Addy rentrer sans bruit dans la chambre, là aussi, un vieux réflexe.

 **-Oeufs brouillés Mister Végé ! Pas de bacon... Je ne comprendrai jamais ton choix.**

Elle déposa le plateau devant lui. John se rua dessus. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le meurtre de Santino au Continental, c'est-à-dire depuis trop longtemps. La nourriture coulait littéralement jusqu'à son estomac. Il se régalait. Addy se mit à rire en l'observant manger comme un ogre.

 **-Baba Yaga ! Dans toute sa splendeur !**

Il ne dit rien et continua de manger en prenant le temps de déguster chaque bouchée comme si c'était la dernière. Il avait connu la faim dans sa jeunesse, il s'était promis de ne jamais revivre cette expérience.

 **-Merci Addy.**

Elle reprit le plateau vide et alla le déposer dans une autre pièce. Il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone. Un SMS. Elle revint dans la chambre avec une mine défaite.

 **-Le contrat est passé à 20 millions.**

 **-Uh huh..**

 **-John, c'est sérieux.**

Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle put y lire l'absence de peur et cela lui vrilla les entrailles.

 **-John... déconne pas, ça craint.**

Ils avaient de nouveau 20 ans.

 **-Addy... j'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça.**

 **-Oui. Au fait, ton chien est avec Charon. Juste au cas où tu te poserais la question.**

Merde ! Quel mauvais maître il était !

 **-J'ai jamais été très fort pour m'occuper des autres...**

 **-Ni de toi d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, tu as dit « un peu », alors, au boulot ! D'abord, les médocs John !**

Il avala les trois pilules rouges avec une grimace bien appuyée. Il se leva doucement et suivi Addy qui lui montra la salle de bain, aussi grande que la chambre. Devant ses yeux exorbités de surprise, elle réprima un rire.

 **-Oui, j'aurais jamais cru connaître ça.. et gratuit en plus. Merci Winston !**

 **-Uh huh... merci monsieur !**

 **-Je vais t'aider à enlever tes vêtements, tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir.**

Devant son regard amusé, elle lui tira la langue.

 **-En tout bien tout honneur Monsieur Wick ! N'espérez rien d'autre de ma part qu'une épaule compatissante et des soins d'infirmière émérite !**

 **-Je n'ai rien à espérer Addy, ça se fera tout seul, si je puis me permettre cette boutade... et vraiment... merci, du fond du cœur...**

 **-Je t'en prie.**

Elle l'aida à retirer sa chemise.

 **-Pour le caleçon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller monsieur Wick. Il y a des vêtements de rechange dans un sac 7eleven dans la chambre. Winston a brûlé tes anciennes fringues. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il te laisse ta chemise, histoire de sauver les apparences.**

 **-C'est très aimable à vous Mademoiselle, j'apprécie cette courtoisie.**

 **-J'ai hésité John...**

Elle referma la porte sur un regard entendu et le laissa pantois dans son immense salle de bain de luxe.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Comme à l'accoutumée, il avait raison. Il était en elle depuis bientôt une heure et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il prenait son temps, savourant le plaisir d'Addy contre son corps nu, mais aussi car il était affaibli et encore souffreteux, à son grand regret. Il aurait voulu la prendre plus fort et plus vite, mais cela aurait été catastrophique pour son état physique et pour les draps de ce superbe lit king size. Ils respiraient de façon saccadée, au même rythme que leur plaisir, les yeux mi-clos dans une transcendance extatique et sexuelle qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis des lustres. Ils se délectaient l'un de l'autre, bougeant délicatement, sensuellement, en silence et en conscience, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, ivres de jouissance. Il la sentit alors se contracter autour de lui et il jouit en elle, silencieusement, comme à son habitude. Elle murmura son prénom avant de se laisser emporter à son tour par l'orgasme. Ils s'allongèrent l'un en face de l'autre, un sourire béat et imbécile vissé à leurs lèvres.

 **-John... un commentaire et je te tue.**

 **-Je pense avoir le droit de garder le silence... c'est bien cela ?**

 **-Oui, c'est bien cela...**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Des semaines à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il devenait mûr ! Il voulait en finir, vite, éliminer les 12 sages de ce monde de violence, voleur de liberté et de paix. Il repensa au rédempteur et sourit intérieurement. Bientôt, peut-être, la grâce lui tomberait dessus en même temps que la mort. Mais en attendant, il avait du travail. Addy le surprit en train de s'habiller : costume noir impeccablement coupé, du travail d'orfèvre, italien à n'en point douter.

 **-Un cadeau d'Angelo. Lui aussi est une belle personne John...**

Il resta silencieux et lui sourit. Il se dirigea vers elle, l'embrassa langoureusement avant de quitter son appartement pour repartir dans ce monde détestable. Mais cette fois, il avait un but, il avait un lieu, il avait des flingues... et une détermination absolue.

L'air hivernal lui fouetta le visage. Il marcha lentement vers le métro le plus proche histoire de sentir la température. Il ne fut pas déçu. En une heure, il vida 4 chargeurs de son glock et laissa deux couteaux dans le cœur de deux videurs de boîte de nuit. Heureusement pour lui, Addy lui avait prodigué des soins dignes de l'Olympe et il se sentait plus déterminé que jamais comme il se dirigeait vers la 25ème avenue. L'immeuble devait être salement gardé et il savait que ses armes ne suffiraient pas. Qu'il risquait de ne pas en sortir vivant et que la table haute l'attendait au tournant. Ils devaient forcément savoir qu'il viendrait lors de ce colloque au sommet de la plus haute tour de la ville. Il le sentait, sa présence était attendue.

Il tua sans difficulté les gardes du rez avant d'emprunter l'escalier de secours. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu frapper et n'avaient donc pu prévenir leurs collègues de sa venue. Il en ressentait une certaine arrogance euphorique qui lui donnait la force de grimper les escaliers 4 à 4, comme un forcené épris de liberté, de justice et de vengeance.

Il arriva au dernier étage, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Enfin, le moment était arrivé. Il l'espérait depuis son entrée dans le monde obscur des trafiquants et des mafieux. Il l'avait rêvé des centaines de fois et maintenant, il se devait de faire du bon travail. Propre, une mission qui resterait dans les mémoires pour les siècles à venir. Santino avait raison : il était toujours Baba Yaga, le croquemitaine. Il l'avait chevillé au corps comme à l'âme. Il serra son block et ouvrit la porte sans bruit. La salle se tenait au fond d'un long couloir. Un garde tous les 4 mètres. Faisable. Il rangea son glock et saisit le silencieux. Le chargeur calé dans la poche gauche de son pantalon noir fuselé, il avança à pas feutrés. Ils ne l'entendirent pas. Ils ne firent aucun geste. Pas le temps. Baba Yaga venait d'entrer en scène et le carnage était sans bavures. Du travail de pro, presque paranormal. Cette fois, pas besoin de crayon, la légende se suffisant à elle-même.

Il arriva près de l'immense porte en chêne. Trop épaisse pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il se plaça contre elle, il pouvait sentir l'énergie du bois contre son flanc, sentir l'énergie de cette pièce où le gratin mafieux délibérait sur son propre pouvoir. Il l'ouvrit sans problèmes... pas bon. Personne. Vraiment pas bon. Il continua son exploration, le flingue contre son cœur, la crosse lui renvoyant ses propres battements, comme si l'arme avait une vie bien à elle. Il ne le vit pas venir. Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'aine ravivant sa blessure. Il tomba à terre et roula sur le côté. Cassian. Bien entendu.

 **-Bonjour John !**

Cassian se jeta sur lui, un couteau à la main. Il lui érafla la joue et manqua de très peu sa jugulaire.

 _T'es rouillé Wick, focus bon sang !_

Il réussit à s'en débarrasser pour mieux le bloquer contre le mur. Il lui planta son propre couteau dans la cuisse et lui envoya un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes. Cassian se retrouva à terre.

 **-Je tiens... à te remercier... de m'avoir laissé... la possibilité de vivre... dans ce métro...**

 **-Je respecte toujours mes adversaires Cassian.**

 **-Pas moi.**

Il se releva et se jeta de nouveau sur lui dans une rage indicible. Il fit l'erreur fatale de laisser le couteau dans sa cuisse. John s'en empara et lui trancha la gorge en une fraction de seconde. Il le regarda mourir, non sans une certaine tristesse, et sortit lentement de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir et entendit des voix. Il reconnut celle du chef russe de la table haute. Il sut où il devait se diriger. Pas de gardes... bizarre...

Il fit ce pour quoi il avait toujours été bon : l'effet de surprise. Il défonça la porte et entra dans la pièce en tirant. Il en tua deux presque d'un seul coup, l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Le russe et le chinois s'écroulèrent sur une énorme table en bois massif. Il sentit une balle lui déchirer l'avant bras. Il réplica. Il ne voyait toujours pas de gardes et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Soudain une porte dérobée s'ouvrit et il dut éviter un nombre incalculable de balles. Les voilà, enfin, se dit-il. Il était temps. Il visa la tête et le cœur de 4 autres membres de la table haute et esquiva les balles de ses assaillants, regardant s'enfuir les 6 membres restants par la dite porte dérobée. Il hurla de rage et se jeta sur trois des 15 gardes présents, les tabassant à mort. Il sentit une balle lui perforer le flanc, à l'endroit même où sa blessure avait cicatrisé. Il hurla encore plus fort et regretta instantanément de l'avoir fait. Il venait de signifier sa faiblesse à ses ennemis, qui se jetèrent sur lui.

Il se défendit tant bien que mal et en ressortit bien amoché, mais vivant. Il vit son reflet dans un grand miroir au cadre recouvert de feuilles d'or : le teint livide, le flanc gauche maculé de sang, une éraflure sur la joue droite sans compter plusieurs marques de coups de couteaux dans les bras et les cuisses. Il vacilla. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Il avait froid, il était même frigorifié mais il se devait de continuer coûte que coûte. Il le devait à Helen. Il se le devait.

Il prit la porte dérobée qui le mena dans une autre pièce à la lumière tamisée rouge carmin. Profondo rosso. Comme sa rage. Il saisit son dernier flingue, 6 balles, 6 membres qui l'attendaient sans bouger et sans gardes. Il ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se prépara à tirer quand il la vit : blanche, immaculée, une silhouette tout droit sortie de ses espoirs les plus déments. Il ne la vit pas l'abattre d'une balle dans le cœur, une simple balle, qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ses oreilles étaient saturées de hurlements qu'il reconnut instantanément : les siens, emplis de souffrance, de deuil et de morts. Il revit chaque visage, chaque regard s'éteindre, chaque corps qu'il avait fait passer dans l'autre monde. Lui qui avait toujours craint la damnation, il était en train de la vivre à 100%. Il s'entendit hurler de plus belle. Helen, sa maladie, son agonie, son départ, son absence... tout lui revenait en esprit et en vérité. Une madeleine de Proust empoisonnée, pleine de fiel et d'aigreur, une sucrerie au goût de l'Enfer. Il essaya de fermer les yeux, sans succès. Il n'était que rétine, qu'oreille interne, que tripes infectées de misère. Il hurlait à n'en plus finir, enivré de son propre désespoir. Des mains s'agrippaient à ses blessures, le suppliant de ramener un fils, un frère, un père... _« Il y a des états pires que la mort »_ : la voix de Winston finit le travail du Diable. Il s'entendit hurler une dernière fois et sentit son corps exploser dans le feu de la douleur.

Quand il revint à lui, il était dans une chambre bleue. Prostré dans un coin de la pièce, pleurant et gémissant comme un aliéné. Il tremblait, de froid, de peur, jamais il ne s'était vu aussi misérable, vulnérable, anéanti. Il ne chercha pas à se relever quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne chercha pas à se libérer de l'étreinte du rédempteur. Son voile blanc l'enveloppa dans une sorte de transe, de transcendance de sa propre existence. Il s'entendit murmurer un merci, ses bras s'accrochant à des épaules menues et ciselées. Il était à la fois remerciant et terrifié. Totalement perdu dans les méandres de ce qu'il reconnut comme un trip. Son cœur battit alors d'une autre manière, la peur laissant la place à la confiance que tout était enfin terminé. Que le plaisir et la jouissance lui étaient enfin permis, que la Paix l'attendait quelque part. Il ne sentit pas les fines lèvres déposer un baiser sur son front, ne remarqua pas le regard bleu azur du rédempteur sur lui, n'entendit pas sa voix lui chuchoter des paroles de réconfort comme son esprit partait à la recherche de lui-même. Il ne put que crier, une dernière fois...

 **XxxxxxxxX**

Sa main dans la sienne, il ne pouvait plus défaillir, il était immortel.

Addy l'embrassa longuement, ses cheveux emmêlés dans les mains de John qui ne pouvait se résoudre à les lâcher. Il la laissa pourtant quitter ses bras pour la regarder nager, nue, dans une mer bleue comme son regard. Il respirait de nouveau, il marchait de nouveau, enfin, il vivait. Depuis 10 ans, Baba Yaga avait été déclarée morte. Depuis 10 ans, le Continental lui rendait hommage. Ainsi qu'à Addy, partie lors de sa dernière mission, celle de tuer John Wick et de protéger la Table Haute. Seul Winston était au courant de la mascarade.

Le rédempteur existait bel et bien. Une personne de chair et d'os, de sang et de sueur. Une femme. Sa femme. Celle qui était en train de nager devant lui, le couvant du regard de loin et du cœur de très près. Elle lui avait tiré une balle dans ce cœur justement, une fléchette pour être exact, imbibée d'un poison délirium puissant, qui pouvait rendre fou n'importe quel sain d'esprit. Il y avait survécu, grâce à Addy qui l'avait délivré de ce monde cruel et sans repos. Elle l'avait accompagné dans son lent et périlleux processus de deuil de lui-même, lors du plus haut du délirium, lorsque la souffrance avalait sa chair. Cette expérience l'avait changé à jamais et avait été l'acte de décès du meilleur homme de main que le monde mafieux n'ait jamais connu.

Il en était ressorti vulnérable, misérable, souffrant mais vivant. Plus vivant que jamais. Animé d'un feu nouveau, plus apaisé, plus maîtrisé, plus maîtrisable. Un feu qui ne consume ni ne brûle. Il avait enfin trouvé la paix, celle que Helen lui souhaitait le plus ardemment du monde. Il avait enfin compris que la somme de ses choix l'avait amené vers la Rédemption qui, dans un certain sens, était déjà là. Et il ne craignait plus rien. Il savait enfin qu'il n'avait combattu que pour lui-même, dans le simple et unique but de sortir de la souffrance qui le maintenait en esclavage. Il se sentait confiant et inaltérable.

 _« Il y a des états pires que la mort. »_ Winston avait raison, c'est de vivre sans conscience.


End file.
